


Блестки, чешуйки, звезды

by your_old_PC



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини G - PG-13 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Not copy to another site, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Как Нагини сблизилась с Криденсом и поняла, что он для неё особенный.





	Блестки, чешуйки, звезды

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон. Авторские фаноны о жизни индонезийских волшебников.  
> Эбу-гого — персонажи индонезийского фольклора, небольшого роста. Похищали детей, воровали еду и всячески досаждали жителям островов, за что и поплатились.

Небо похоже на крышку ящика с отверстиями. Сквозь щели — белые пятна луны и солнца, сочится запах моря. Нагини носит в сердце весь путь от родного острова до большой земли так, словно воспоминания эти всегда с ней и отступают лишь изредка. Заперта в ящике, связана заговоренной верёвкой. Всё предопределено — меняются только размеры коробок и форма пут. При перевозке ящик подбрасывает, и на мгновение приоткрывает крышка, дразня целым треугольником света и свободы. Всякий раз сердце так и замирает: а вдруг ящик откроется совсем и Нагини сумеет выкарабкаться? Или её освободит хороший человек? 

Сегодня вернулось то же чувство. Сердце томится в ожидании — хорошего ли, плохого ли, главное — нового. 

Неспроста, конечно. Хозяин разрешил ночью покинуть клетку и даже выйти наружу. За пределы ярмарки не вырваться — сколько раз Нагини билась когда-то о невидимые барьеры в бесплодных попытках побега? Словно мертвенно-холодные руки обнимают и тащат назад. Здесь почти все — и артисты, и ребята из униформы.

Событие, говорят, яркое. Ничего более не обсуждается. По пути Скендер встретил повозку мадам Арахны Фарахны. Псевдоним, конечно, настоящие имена не бывают такими смешными. Нагини в последние годы окружена только людьми, у которых отняли настоящие имена. Она и своё почти не помнит. Выветривается из головы, а вместе с ним язык, сказки, поговорки. Мадам — портниха и согласилась пошить всей труппе сценические костюмы. Кто-то уже щеголяет в обновках, кто-то бережно уносит к себе в фургон.

— Смотри, Нагини.

Это Джакомо, один из альбиносов, самый низкорослый и самый приятный, пожалуй. На нём новый цилиндр и пиджак, расшитый золотой тесьмой.

— Красиво.

— Эффектный пинжак, нда? У меня таких и не было. Если даже чурбанов из униформы мадам превращает в солидных юношей, то я вообще завидный кавалер. 

Нагини смотрит по направлению его небрежного жеста. И правда, у всех униформистов новые шляпы и пиджаки — манжеты и низ расшиты звёздами, на спине тоже аппликация. Ребята явно рады обновкам. Криденс улыбается вслед за ними, но стоит особняком, скрестив руки на груди. Его звёзды сияют ярче всех. Нагини чувствует, что тоже невольно улыбается, и тут же опускает глаза. Пусть Джакомо ничего себе не думает, будто она заигрывает или что-то вроде. Но уже поздно.

— Вижу, тебе нравится. Ну что же, может, теперь ты выйдешь за меня?

— Прости.

— И ладно. Ещё подожду. Мы тут все рано или поздно склеимся, как маринованные рыбёхи в бочке. Деваться-то некуда. Это униформа меняется каждый сезон, а мы тут, считай, до конца жизни. Вдвоём-то всяко легче. Иль ты уже на кого-то глазок свой красивый положила? Шепнёшь имечко, аль мне самому гадать?

— Прости.

— Заладила тоже!

Джакомо суёт в рот папиросу, выпятив нижнюю губу так, что становится похож на красивую древесную лягушку. Тут же кто-то из его братьев-альбиносов подбрасывает волшебной палочкой красный огонёк. Джакомо слегка приседает, пятится — и ловит пламешко кончиком папиросы. Только потом удаляется, важно сунув руки в карманы.

Имя Нагини не скажет даже под страхом смерти, даже самому близкому другу. Самой себе не говорила долго-долго.

Криденс попал к ним в труппу ещё в Америке. Ту публику Нагини считала самой развязной и падкой на сальные словечки. Других американцев она не знала и боялась, что Криденс тоже окажется таким. Тем более — он из униформы! Рабочие вечно цеплялись. «Иду мыть каппу — тебя тоже протереть, красавица?» «Приходи ко мне в фургон, покажешь, какая ты гибкая». «Дай-ка тебя потрогаю, вдруг твоё платье — нарисованное». В такие моменты Нагини радовалась, что всё ещё не знает многих слов. Возможно, самые неприятные просачивались сквозь её понимание. Понимала она, впрочем, больше, чем могла сказать.

Но пожалела об этом, только когда узнала Криденса.

Однажды она, как обычно по утрам, делала гимнастику. Растяжка не только помогала в выступлении. Когда её тело ломало... в змею, то было не так страшно. Чем гибче становились мышцы, тем быстрее уходило ощущение, что позвоночник хрустит, а кости скручиваются в спирали. Нагини просто нагибалась, делала «мостик» — и вот она заперта в чешуйчатой клетке.

Обычно она слышала шаги и старалась забиться в угол своей клетки, чтобы чужие слова не пачкали снова. Но Криденс подкрался тихо. Нагини заметила его, лишь когда выпрямилась из «мостика» и встала на ноги, раскинув руки. Криденс замер за прутьями и смотрел на неё. Так, как ни один мужчина не смотрел. С искренним восхищением, а не с желанием сломать, забрать себе на ночь, а потом выкинуть. Не кривил рот, не готовился сплюнуть гадость — улыбался, глаза блестели, кажется, он готов был даже зааплодировать. Но тут же опустил глаза и пробормотал извинения. Криденс ушёл быстрее, чем Нагини успела его остановить.

В следующий раз ей всё же удалось это сделать. Нагини сразу запомнила его шаги — слегка неуверенные, тихие. Окликнула и спросила, как его зовут. Как ни странно, он остановился поболтать ненадолго. «Бывшая благодетельница звала Криденсом, а нынешний благодетель — «эй, ты, растяпа!»

Нагини помнила каждое слово, которое умудрялась разобрать в его речах, каждую интонацию. Как Криденс неловко и немного робко улыбался краешком рта, когда шутил, и расцветал, когда Нагини искренне смеялась.

Постепенно их разговоры стали длиннее. Общались и смеялись украдкой, оглядываясь на каждый шорох. Лишь бы Скендер не застукал или этот его противный домовик!

Как-то раз Нагини повздорила с хозяином, но учить её уму-разуму пришёл домовик. Старый, сморщенный, как гнилой банановый лист, и такой же неприятный. Называл паршивкой, дармоедкой, не ценящей доброты такого щедрого и прекрасного человека. А потом как выдаст в сердцах:

— Служил я когда у господина Аркануса, он с сучками вроде тебя не церемонился. Выжал бы из тебя всё, как из сочного персика. Знаешь ли ты, что особо ценные девочки работали и после закрытия цирка? Так знай! И цени, что твой хозяин — господин Скендер, который вас, убогих, приютил. Где бы вы ещё нашли себе место? Уродцы несчастные!

Сдерживая слёзы — не хватало ещё расплакаться при этом моллюске с ушами! — Нагини ответила с той же интонацией:

— Знаешь, что мы сделали когда-то с такими же, как ты? Прожорливые бормочущие карлики эбу-гого сильно мешали нам жить. Объедали, детей похищали, вредили всячески. А мы их заманили в пещеру с пальмовым волокном — они как вы, жадные, падкие до всего, из чего можно наделать себе тряпок — да сожгли всех до единого. Будешь меня запугивать, я тоже тебя запугаю!

— Что ты бормочешь, ведьма? Проклясть меня пытаешься? Бормочи-бормочи. Всё хозяину скажу.

Нагини и не заметила, что перешла на полузабытый родной язык её маленького острова.

Нагини понимала, что даже если хозяин не застукает, то домовик точно донесёт. Больше всего она боялась потерять единственного друга здесь. Настоящего, который доверял ей тайны, слушал внимательно, а главное — открывал мир. Криденс отвечал, смущаясь, что сам знает мало. Но с ним Нагини чувствовала себя так, словно идёт по ночным джунглям, крепко держится за его руку, а Криденс освещает ей путь факелом, который разгорается сильнее и сильнее. Постепенно загадочный мрачный лес становится не таким пугающим и даже красивым.

Криденс рассказывал всё, что знает о мире обычных людей и волшебников. Нагини делилась своими знаниями. Они как будто сидели на берегу моря и хвастались, у кого красивее ракушки и камешки. У Криденса слова переливались перламутром, ласкали слух гладкостью и поблёскивали на солнце и при луне. У Нагини «улов» небогат — одни лишь обломки да мелочь, что сразу сочится сквозь пальцы.

— В нашей деревне было всего ничего колдунов. Моя мама, бабушка с дедушкой да семья Селока. Самые важные маги у нас заседают в Джакарте, но им до островков дела нет, попробуй с другими управься. А в деревнях и городах полно маглов-колдунов. Они думают, что творят магию, но на самом деле придуриваются.

— Как гадалки в чайных салонах. Настоящие-то предсказатели есть — знал я одного такого. А эти-то дамочки вряд ли что-то видели в своих кристаллах.

— Вот-вот. Поэтому мы могли особо не скрываться, так, тихонько поколдовывать, если надо. Мелкое-то колдовство никого не удивляло. Волшебными палочками мы не пользуемся, так учимся. Но у дедушки был посох.

Криденс делился рассказами о волшебных палочках, школах для магов и таких могучих колдунах, которые исцеляли глубокие раны. Тогда-то, с болью заговорив о ранах, он и признался, что его терзает иная сущность, тёмная. Никто в цирке не знал.

— И не вздумай никому признаться! Живо придумают, как заставить тебя выступать. Скендер и не таких укрощал. Видел бедного китайского зверя? Он огромен и может разрушать каменные города, а его заковали в цепи и запихали в клетку. Сидит там, смятый, как фантик от китайской конфеты. Так что молчи.

Нагини показалось, что слово «молчи» она прошипела. 

Сколько они с Криденсом делили общего — не счесть. Потому-то он и проникся ею, такой же проклятой. Но в одном не сходились. 

Криденс нанялся к Скендеру, чтобы добраться до Парижа и найти настоящую мать. О, как горячо Нагини спорила со своим драгоценным другом о родителях! 

— Зачем она тебе? Бросила тебя, отдала той кошмарной женщине...

— Откуда ей было знать? Благодетельница так мастерски прикидывалась святошей и добрячкой, ни одному колдуну под личиной не снилось!

— Всё равно же — бросила!

— Вот и узнаю, почему она так сделала. Уверен, у мамы были веские причины.

— Она не имела права с тобой так поступать!

Нагини понимала, что злится уже не на нерадивую мать Криденса, а на свою. 

Уже с двенадцати лет Нагини постоянно ссорилась с мамой. Та, как назло, упрекала за каждую мелочь. В ответ хотелось хлестнуть её посильнее, но словом. Мать знала о проклятии. Знала, что каждая девочка в роду будет такой же проклятой. И всё равно рожала. Надеялась, что будет мальчик, который уже с девяти лет станет полноправным помощником и добытчиком? И за это Нагини её ненавидела пуще прочих злых людей этого мира.

Криденс никогда не осуждал её за ненависть к родной матери. Его лицо не становилось жёстким, словно высеченным из камня, как бывало, когда он злился на кого-то — в мыслях или здесь и сейчас. Однажды он сказал, будто бы даже с каким-то смирением:

— Мама расскажет мне, кто я такой, почему я проклят, что мне делать дальше. Когда я думаю о маме, мне очень тепло и уютно. Как будто большая пушистая кошка свернулась на груди и мурлычет.

Нагини чувствовала, что сердится уже и на Криденса. Она к маме ничего подобного не чувствовала. Да и ни к кому больше. Боялась, что и не сумеет испытать такого. Как будто эту самую кошку у неё отняли и ничего взамен не оставили, только колючую пустоту.

Криденс говорил, что смотрится в неё, как в зеркало. Что поступает с ней так, как хотел бы, чтобы поступали с ним. Криденс сперва даже спрашивал разрешения, чтобы коснуться её — взять за руку, заправить прядь волос за ухо, погладить по плечу, успокаивая. Нагини сказала, что не надо спрашивать, ей всегда приятны его прикосновения.

Но Криденс был гораздо лучше — чище, сильнее, решительнее. Жил, окрылённый надеждой. Рядом с ним Нагини и себя чувствовала такой же. Как будто блуждала в темноте, и вот он берёт её за руку и ведёт к выходу.

Криденс сказал, что в мире есть колдуны настолько сильные, что могут не только исцелять. Они могут снять проклятие. Спасти и Нагини, и Криденса. Их лишь надо найти.

Вот и очередь Нагини примерять наряд. В фургоне мадам Арахны просторнее, чем в хижине старосты деревни. На полу — обрезки ткани и кружева, бесконечные ряды ящиков и ящичков с прозрачными стенками манят разноцветными диковинками. Чего там только нет: пуговицы, мотки тесьмы, нитки, украшения, блёсток-то сколько!

Мадам Арахна вся взопрела, пока работала. Она дородная и похожа на ярмарочную предсказательницу. Встречала Нагини уже без блузы, в одной лишь комбинации, заправленной в полосатые бриджи. Могучие плечи, шею и грудь покрывают татуировки-паутины. То, что сначала Нагини приняла за родинку, на самом деле оказалось рисунком крохотного паучка на скуле.

— Что скажешь, госпожа змейка? Как наряд?

Платье красиво до дрожи. Синее, ткань такая чудесная, свет волшебных ламп плещется в чешуйках, а рукава какие, а подол! Раньше Нагини выступала в зелёном трико, похожем на чешую змеи, а на высоком воротничке — полупрозрачное чешуйчатое кружево, как будто на шее ткань сливается с телом. Это платье не сравнится с той скукой! Но... Какое же оно открытое! На чёрном манекене сразу и не заметишь, что вот это, посередине — не кусок ткани, а вырез. «Декольте» — так называет его мадам Арахна. И прозрачное какое. В таком Нагини будет словно морская дева, которая полюбила смертного и вышла на берег, облачённая лишь в рыбацкую сеть.

— Красиво.

Надо же что-то сказать. Скендер поспешно поправляет:

— Нравится, конечно, всё нравится! Это просто наша прима, она звезда программы, а звёздочкам иногда страсть как хочется покапризничать. Давай, благодари мадам!

Нагини кажется, что её рёбра превращаются в железные прутья и Скендер вот-вот долбанёт по ним тростью. 

— Ничего говорить не надо, я всё прекрасно чувствую. Теперь надо примерить и подогнать по фигуре. Олли, котик, иди проветрись, пожалуйста. Это платье — мой шедевр, а я натура тонкая, творческая, а ты меня отвлекаешь, сладкий. 

Впервые Нагини слышит, чтобы кто-то так ворковал с таким ужасным человеком. Но мадам Арахна не кажется ужасной. Любовь порой бывает странной. Скендер от таких речей, конечно, тает и удаляется восвояси. А так остался бы посмотреть. Не из похоти — чтобы унизить. Не зря всякий раз говорит: «Она прекрасна, но каждую ночь превращается в змею».

Платье плавно снялось с манекена и подплыло к ней по воздуху, влекомое чарами мадам Арахны.

— Давай, девочка, меряй. Тебе придётся одеваться самой, так что тренируйся. Я отвернусь, не переживай.

Платье приятно холодит кожу. Да что там — оно как вторая кожа! Родное, красивое, как будто кто-то вытащил из её мечтаний нечто идеальное и воплотил в ткани. Рукава шуршат, подол тащится по полу, словно хвост павлиний. Вот уж раскрасавица она будет, если запнётся и растянется на глазах у всех, носом в опилки!

— Хорошо! Даже подгонять ничего не надо. Ладная у тебя фигурка, а теперь ни один мужчина не устоит перед такой красоткой. 

— Спасибо. Это лучшее платье, которое я видела в жизни.

Кажется, её похвалы настолько сердечные и искренние, что у мадам блестят от слёз чёрные глаза, похожие на огромные маслины.

— Я берегла этот эскиз для особенной девочки. Олли только пару деталек предложил, специально для тебя. Ты же змейка? Вот твои чешуйки. А знаешь, что самое главное? Я за это денег не попрошу, просто по доброте душевной взяла твоё платье и зачаровала. Да не бойся, ух, как задрожала-то, как тот зайчик.

Мадам гладит по спине. Снова Нагини не хочется съёжиться от непрошеного прикосновения. Люди вокруг словно заражаются добротой.

— Оно пышное, да, но кажется совершенно непригодным для ходьбы. А я сделала так, что ни рукава, ни подол тебе не помешают. Так что не споткнёшься на арене. Не дай ублюдкам тебя осмеять.

У Нагини всё ещё колотится сердце, но не от страха — от радости. Она выходит из фургона, и сразу же к Криденсу. Увидев её, он тут же спешит навстречу. В спину ему несутся одобрительные словечки и даже свист. 

Некстати Нагини вспоминает ещё одну ссору со Скендером. Он всё-таки узнал, что Криденс — её новый друг, и тут же запретил им видеться.

— Обрюхатит тебя, как ты выступать будешь, подумала? 

— Мы дружим.

— Как же, как же! Да о чём с тобой дружить? Ты же по-английски всё ещё ни бум-бум. Читать-писать еле умеешь. Ты глупая пустая девка, у которой из достоинств одна смазливая мордашка. 

Но Скендера рядом нет. Можно немного поговорить на воле — несмело, шёпотом, озираясь каждое мгновение. Зато наконец-то между ней и Криденсом нет никакой клетки.

— Хорошее платье. Ткань красивая. И рукава такие... пушистые.

Криденсу почему-то сложно сейчас подбирать слова, как будто он тоже как Нагини — английского не знает, родной язык забыл, и все мысли сочатся сквозь пальцы. 

Небо вдруг кажется красивым-красивым. Словно огромная тёмно-синяя змея опоясала мир и медленно ползёт, поблёскивая чешуйками-звёздами.

— Тебе, вижу, тоже нравится. Ты улыбаешься. Мне приятно видеть тебя такой. 

Нагини невольно прижимает руки к груди. Она чувствует ту самую большую пушистую кошку, что свернулась и мурлычет.

— Только вот какое-то оно длинное. Удобно в таком ходить?

Нагини приподнимается на цыпочки, прижимаясь к оторопевшему Криденсу, и шепчет на ухо:

— Оно волшебное. В нём удобно даже сбежать.

Криденс будто не сразу понимает смысл её слов. А когда понимает, то хватает за руки и держит крепко. Нагини не надо быть предсказательницей или кем-то вроде. Она точно знает: свобода близко. Для человека, который подарил ей свою большую пушистую кошку, Нагини найдёт и маму, и целителя, и всё, что он попросит.


End file.
